Stranger than Wizards
by Calamari-on-Gallifrey
Summary: Jenny Smith is a relatively normal teen... well as normal as you can get when your parents are secret agents for UNIT and you're a genius! But things begin to get exciting beyond Jenny's wildest dreams come true and her Hogwarts letter comes in the mail! However, there's a secret about her past that begins to unravel as she studies more at Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a multiple chapter story, and I hope you enjoy! I apologize in advance for any errors or anything extremely off-canon. I try to do my research, so let me know if you have any suggestions or corrections that I need to make. I will warn you in advance that I am using mainly OC's as the main characters, but I will mention some familiar characters/names from Doctor Who and the Harry Potter series. *Disclaimer: I do NOT own the excellent works of J.K. Rowling or BBC, only the story and the Original Characters that I have made up.* ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Owl in the Chimney

I woke up excited this morning, quickly pulling on a purple V-neck and an oversized black leather jacket that used to be my dad's. I whipped up my messy blonde hair into a ponytail and ran to the bathroom, where my screwdriver/tool awaited in the cup next to my toothbrush. I stuffed it in my pocket and slid down the banister of the stairs, nearly stumbling into my mom as I dismounted. My mom had blonde hair and brown eyes and worked with my dad at U.N.I.T as secret agents. "Good morning, Jenny! Happy birthday!" She hugged me and I kissed her in return. "Thanks mum!" I dashed outside the mansion and towards a blue barn in the backyard that served as a home school classroom for me. My dad insisted that the barn be painted blue because it 'reminded him of home,' whatever that means. I burst in the door, surprising my dad, who was in the middle of working on a device for UNIT. He was a very skinny man with ultra-messy brown hair and warm brown eyes that matched my own. "Happy 11th birthday, Jenny! Are you excited for your party later?" "Yeah, I am! Who are you inviting?" "Well... Your grandfather's coming home from his trip today just for your birthday!" "Gran Jackie will be thrilled, I'm sure!"

For two hours, my dad and I chatted about the plans for today as I did my home school work and when I finished I started helping him with the UNIT device. Around lunchtime, we went back into the house to put up the decorations and, of course, eat lunch. During that time, my granddad Pete came home and when we were ready to celebrate, we had a nice dinner and a wonderful dessert that had fireworks shooting out the top like some kind of volcano.

Finally, when we were all stuffed to bursting, my mom sat down at the table with my dad and they both looked very serious. "Uh, oh," I thought looking back and forth between them. "Jenny," said Dad, "Your mother and I have something very important to discuss with you." "Is it about UNIT?" "Well..." suddenly, my dad was interrupted by the fluttering of wings over by the chimney. "Oh, did another bird fall in the chimney? We really have to get a chimney cover on that! I'll get the bird loose." As dad walked over to the chimney to do as he said, mom rolled her eyes. "Sorry 'bout that Jen, you know how he gets distracted..." Dad peered up the chimney, his long brown trench coat dragging behind him as he crawled to a spot where he could see better (we have a big fireplace). "No way... Rose! Come over here!" "Okay, I'm coming!" Mom and I walked over and peered up with dad, and there, stuck in the chimney, was a brown owl with a letter in its beak. "The last time carrier birds were used was in... what, the days of WWI?" Dad asked. "Yeah, I think you took me there once..." Mom said. My parent's conversations sometimes never make sense, so to keep them on topic; I started to get the bird loose on my own. When I finally released it, it flew into our house with a squawk, dropped the letter next to my birthday cake, and flew back up the chimney, leaving us all gaping at what just happened. I walked over to the envelope and opened it, reading the letter inside aloud to my parents. It said:

Dear Miss Smith,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Is this some kind of prank?" said Dad, looking confused. "I thought Hogwarts was fictional... I'll be right back." he dashed upstairs while my mom took a closer look at the letter. "Looks pretty authentic, don't you think?" I said, scanning the letter with my tool. The letter looked tea-stained and old, with a strange little insignia on the top that had the 'Hogwarts' catchphrase on it. It was in something told me it was supposed to be in Latin, but I could understand it as well as English. A few minutes later, dad returned with a stack of 7 books, all part of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. He set the pile on the table and quickly flipped to the part in the Sorcerer's stone when Harry got his letter. He then spent a few seconds comparing the letter to the book, then looking at readings on his own sonic screwdriver, which was like mine except it had a blue light instead of a purple light and the casing on his was a little more worn out. "Hmm, interesting. The letter is authentic. I can tell by the traces of magic that my screwdriver picked up... Which means...?" He turned to me and smiled. "Yer a wizard, Jenny!" "Wait, what?!" Both my mom and I exclaimed at once. "This is just like the books! Oh, I just can't wait!" and I just stared at my father as if he was a madman, which I will admit, he is most of the time. My dad had read me Harry Potter when I was little, so I knew what had happened, I just still couldn't believe it.  
The next day, my dad and I went out to go look for Diagon Alley while my mom was at work so we could shop for supplies for Hogwarts. We didn't have any magic to get in, but we kept both our tools handy just in case they might come in useful. "Okay, according to the book, Diagon Alley is located behind the Leaky Cauldron..." "There it is!" I pointed to a small inn kind of building that somehow seemed to melt into the background, making it hard to focus on. "Let's go in." Dad walked towards the building and slipped in, and I trailed behind him. Inside it was kind of dark and people in robes were everywhere, doing their business and talking over their assorted drinks and foods. We walked up to the counter and dad flashed his psychic paper at the cashier to get his attention and said "Hallo, I'm the Doctor, and my daughter has recently gotten her Hogwarts letter, so could you help me get into Diagon Alley? I know you need magic to do it..." The cashier smiled. "Oh, Muggles, eh?" he said with a small chuckle. "It isn't often one o' you lot actually find the Leaky Cauldron, but sure, I can help." He led us round back and tapped on a certain brick with his wand three times. In a moment, the passage to Diagon Alley was open and we were thanking the cashier as we walked through.  
"Okay, first thing we need to do is go to Gringotts to get wizarding money, right?" I shrugged. "Yea, but don't we need to convert our pounds into the currency they have here?" "Oh, yeah. Thanks for catching that, Jen." After looking around a while, we eventually found a money changer who took muggle money and we got a couple hundred galleons to start out and put the change we didn't need into a vault at Gringotts. After that we went to many stores, too many to name to write all down here, but I'll list a few. We went to Flourish and Blotts for schoolbooks, Madame Malkins' for robes, and Eelop's Owl Emporium to get an owl. I got a cool barn owl that I named Merlin, after a wizard in some old legends. All of the places were interesting, but the most interesting visit was the one at Ollivander's wand store. The store had hundreds and hundreds of wands, and each was different according to the books. "Hello. I don't think we've met!" An older man poked his head above a pile of wand boxes, startling me. "Uh, hi! My name's Jenny." I shook the man's hand and introduced my dad. "And this is my dad, John Smith. But you can just call him the Doctor." I looked at my dad, expecting him to shake hands with Mr. Ollivander, but he was actually looking very strange. "A pleasure to meet you, Doctor. Is anything wrong?" "No, you just look... I dunno... Familiar... Anyway, how DO you choose the wands, eh?" My dad had bounced back into his usual jumpy mood, as if the weird spell hadn't happened at all.  
We tried a number of wands for me, all with different cores, sizes, bendy ness, and colors, but eventually my wand turned out to be a blue, ten inch pine wand with a Phoenix feather core that was sturdy as steel. "Yes I think that'll do quite nicely," said , after we'd finished and paid seven galleons for the wand. "Good luck with Hogwarts, dear!" Even though we were done with shopping, we still wandered around and ate ice cream from a nearby shop until we decided to go home to put my stuff away. My mom had plenty to say about the things I'd gotten, and she especially like my wand. "Do you think it might be a good idea to sew a hidden pocket in your robes for your screwdriver?" I nodded. "I never go anywhere without it. I know I'm supposed to use my wand, but you never know when you might need a backup!" so, that evening my mom and I stitched two pockets in each of my robes and a spare pocket in my winter cloak, just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, apologies in advance for anything extremely off-canon or any grammar/spelling issues! Enjoy, and let me know if you have any suggestions or recommendations!**

Chapter Two: I take the Hogwarts Train going Anywhere

Now, getting all of my school stuff at Diagon Alley happened on the day after my birthday, which was July 7, which meant I had to wait at least a month until the day I go to Hogwarts, which is on September 1st. (It said so on the ticket enclosed in the letter.) The month went by extremely slow, despite the extraordinary home school Thursdays with my dad and all the fun activities I do with Gran Jackie the rest of the week while my parents are at work. When the morning of September 1st finally rolled around, I could barely contain my excitement. My stuff had already been packed up the night before and I had both my wand and my sonic screwdriver secured in the inside pocket of my leather jacket. I made sure to feed Merlin and pack a satchel full of the Harry Potter books in case they came in handy. By the time 10:00 rolled around, me and my family were at King's Cross Station and we all ran between platforms 9 and 10 together. "Wow. This is unlike anything I've ever seen! And that's saying a lot." My dad looked around, acting like a kid in a candy store and wearing a big goofy grin on his face. Since we'd gotten there early, I put my things in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express and then sat outside to people watch with my parents, talking about what it might be like to attend Hogwarts. When the time finally came to get on and get going, I hugged my parents goodbye and my dad reminded me for the billionth time to write to him as often as possible, and to not tell anyone about the Harry Potter Books because of what might happen.  
When I got to the compartment I saved, I found that another girl was sitting there, reading some kind of book catalog. She had brown hair kept in a braid as well as a pair of thick black glasses. She wore overalls, a purple shirt, and a very long blue and yellow scarf that just kept on going. When she saw me she kind of freaked out. "Oh, man, did I take your seat?" "No, it's okay. I don't mind having someone else to sit with." the girl looked relieved. "Thank goodness. I'm a full on muggle, y'know. Never been on a magic train before." I laughed. "Me either. I'm a muggle too. What's your name?" "Natt. Natt Sulfur. What's yours?" I sat down. "I'm Jenny Smith." Natt looked shocked. "Noooooo... Your parents wouldn't happen to be John and Rose Tyler-Smith would they?" Now it was my turn to be surprised. "Yeah they are... Do you know them?" "Are you kidding? They're the best agents UNIT has!" "How do you know about UNIT? Do your parents work there?" Natt shook her head. "No, they're computer programmers. But I hack the government databases for fun and my favorite thing to read is all of the UNIT files. They never suspect a thing!" "Wow... To actually be successful in hacking UNIT... That takes skill. My mom keeps telling me about an uncle of mine, Mickey. I've never met him, but apparently he was really good at hacking like you were." For a few minutes, Natt and I got to know each other, talking about UNIT and the like. But suddenly, a boy with dark brown hair poked his head in and asked nervously if he could sit in our compartment. "Sure, what's your name?" I asked as he sat next to Natt. "My name is James," He said in a thick Norse accent. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jenny and that's Natt." "Nice to meet you." Natt looked at us as if we are aliens. "What's up, Natt?" I asked. "I just didn't know you could speak Norse," she said with a shrug. "I don't," I said with my eyebrows raised. "Then how am I able to speak in fluent Norse to you and you still understand me?" said James. I shrugged. "I have no idea but it might be better if we both tried to speak in English..." After that, we didn't have any more incidents (on accident anyway :) )  
We thought we were going to be the only three people in the compartment until a skinny, dark-skinned girl stumbled into our compartment without explanation and slammed the door behind her, then breathing a sigh of relief as a group of kids thumped past loudly. Then she saw us, and apologized profusely for the barge-in. "That's okay. If you want you can even sit with us!" Natt gestured over to the empty seat next to me and the newcomer gladly sat down huffing as if she'd run ten miles. "What's your name? Who were you hiding from?" She waved a nonchalant hand as she brushed her curly brown hair out of her face. "Oh they were just some bullies. I got them all the time at school, it's no biggie. As for my name, I'm Athena Makos. I want to be an Auror when I grow up and I'm from North London. What's your name?" The train started moving as we went around and introduced ourselves to Athena in a likewise manner and then James and I congratulated Athena on her high expectations for becoming an Auror. Meanwhile, Natt sat looking at me with a perplexed look on her face as if she'd discovered a new database to hack. Eventually, I had to ask her why she was looking at me like that and she said "Well, it's just that despite coming from a muggle, you seem to know an awful lot about the wizarding world, yet you didn't even know Hogwarts existed until you got your letter. Why is that?" Now my other new friends seemed to notice this too and looked at me expectantly, waiting for answers. I knew I shouldn't, but I reluctantly pulled out the satchel containing the Harry Potter books and slipped off the fake covers, revealing the book's true identities. "Whoa. Are those... True?" I shrugged. "Just compare your letters to the letters in this book." After my friends were done admiring the books, we started getting to know each other. After all, we might end up in the same house and even if we didn't, we might still have the same classes as well. While we were on the topic, I told everyone that we should probably change into our robes, so we went to the bathrooms and did so in a few minutes.  
Around 12:30, the sweets cart came around and we all pitched in a few Galleons to buy a large pile of candy to share. "Wow! The cards really DO move..." I said as the Ron Weasley card waved at me. "I might have to start a collection just for my dad!" we all laughed. "Y'Know, these kind of remind me of GIFs." Natt observed, turning the card over. "Except they don't need time to load and they don't loop." "Yeah I guess you're right!" I agreed. "What are GIFs?" Asked both Athena and James. James was a half blood, but he was raised by his dad, who was a Wizard who worked at Flourish and Blotts. Athena was a pure blood, so she wasn't raised around electronics and muggle stuff either. "Oh, let me show you!" I got out my phone and showed her a GIF off of Pinterest. Meanwhile, Natt was typing furiously on her phone and finally she asked how I was able to get a signal. "A little jiggery-pokery might be able to solve this problem!" I took Natt's phone, which had the SHIELD logo on its case, and used my tool to bypass the magic block on the WiFi and other electronics. "You're gonna have to teach me how to do that!" Natt said, trying to figure out my 'Jiggery-Pokery'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dad in the Fireplace 

When we finally got to the school, it was nightfall and all of us were super fidgety and excited to actually see Hogwarts. "Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be transported inside the castle separately." said a friendly voice on the intercom. We jumped off the train and soon spotted Hagrid calling first years over to the boats, just like the books. I got a boat with Athena, James, Natt and another nervous looking kid whose name was Copernicus. When the castle finally found our eyes, we all gasped in wonder and amazement. It was absolutely vast with too many towers and gables to count. When we arrived at the castle, Professor McGonagall directed us to the hall and told us to wait outside until we got called in to be sorted into our houses. After double checking ourselves to make sure our robes were good and we looked nice, McGonagall gave the signal and all of the first years trooped into the great hall, to find ourselves being cheered on by the older students. During the times that we were being sorted, we listened frantically for our names, crossing our fingers and hoping fervently that we would end up in the same houses. When Danarii, Hilda was called, Athena got our attention and told us that that big girl was the leader of the kids that tried to bully Athena. Hilda was put in Slytherin. When they got to the M's and Athena was called up, she put on the sorting hat and after 5 minutes, the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" "Oh, no! I said to James and Natt. "Let's hope Hilda and her cronies don't catch her." Muttered James nervously. "Yeah, we'll have to make sure to give her moral support..." Natt said firmly, as if daring us to disagree with her. "Yeah, let's figure out a plan later. They've gotten to the S's!" When I got called up, the hat sat on my head and I heard a small voice say "Hmm.. Interesting mind, large capacity. Ooh, interesting history, too. I see you'd rather talk things out before acting, very sensible... I think I'll put you in...RAVENCLAW!" Cheers from the Ravenclaw table as I made my way over, but unfortunately my mind was on other things. Like how we were going to stick together. Soon Sulfur, Natt was called and thankfully, she got sorted into Ravenclaw and happily plopped down next to me. "Phew," She said, adjusting her scarf. "I was worried that I'd have to stop wearing my scarf! It's my favorite, y'know!" We both laughed and waited for James to be called. "Teknol, James!" McGonagall called. James scampered nervously to the front and put the hat on. Less than a second later, he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Once all the kids were done being sorted, Professor McGonagall said a few words to start out the meal and then the food appeared and we ate, getting to know the other Ravenclaws. Natt and I got to know a pair of twins, Abigail and Gene Campton, who would be sharing a dorm with us and learned that they wanted to be on the Quidditch team someday. Once I explained the sport to Natt, the smiled and said that yeah, maybe she might like to too. Once or twice I glanced at James and Athena to see how they were doing but they seemed to be getting along okay, at least for the time being. Soon after desserts we got up and were led down long corridors and twisty staircases up to the Ravenclaw tower, where we arrived at the entrance to the common room, behind a large portrait of a sorcerer named Samir. When he asked for the password, the Prefect said "This Password." and the door opened. "The password is 'This Password?'" I whispered to Natt. "I suppose so," Natt said with a yawn. The common room was centered on a fireplace and had a floor to ceiling bookshelf on one wall and a pair of huge windows on the other wall. Outside, we got an excellent view of the lake, which reflected the starry night sky like a mirror. The prefect led us to our dormitories and we plopped into our beds and fell asleep without even getting in our pajamas.  
The next morning I got up nice and early and the first thing I did, on instinct, was to check my pockets for my tool, and now my wand. Everyone else was asleep so I got out the last Harry Potter book and picked up where I left off reading. The months while I was waiting for Hogwarts, I was rereading the books in order to get as much background as possible before going to school. I turned the page, and something fell out of the book, surprising me. I unfolded the paper and saw that it was a non-magical copy of the Marauder's Map of Hogwarts. "Thanks, Dad," I whispered, studying the map. I went ahead and got ready to go and moved out into the Ravenclaw common room, finding a few others up early like me, studying textbooks and the like. Then, looking at the fireplace, I remembered something. From my pocket, I withdrew a silvery marble-like thing that my dad gave me. He had told me to put it on top of the fireplace, if there was one and I did so as I thought about the memory. After a few minutes, Natt came down, also ready to go and we made it to the breakfast hall, where we ate a nice quiet breakfast. When the post came, as expected Merlin dropped a letter from my dad and in return I gave the owl a piece of toast and tied a return letter to his leg.

The rest of the day went well, and it turns out that the Ravenclaws had lots of classes paired with the Hufflepuffs, so we got so see James pretty often but unfortunately we only had two or three classes with Slytherin. Luckily, Athena had managed to evade the bully's grasp, for now, despite being in the same house as the bullies. We all managed to get our homework done by Friday, so our little clan decided to spend our free time checking out Hogwarts using the copy of the Marauder's map and maybe trying out new spells. At the beginning of the free time, we decided to visit the Owlry first to see what the castle looked like from up there, and also to check on our owls. When we got up there, I was rather alarmed to find that Merlin was missing. I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't get to because just then Merlin flew in, looking a little annoyed. For his troubles I gave him a corn cake from lunch and took the letter from the pouch on his leg. I read the letter aloud to my friends. "Jenny- Tonight at midnight, sonic the orb I gave you at setting 40 and put it back on the fireplace, then wait 5 minutes and you'll get quite a surprise. Yours Truly, Dad." "What's that supposed to mean?" asked James as we sat in the courtyard later. We had moved out of the Owlry because the birds had been getting rather agitated. "I don't know... My dad is full of surprises. What would you say to finding out?" I asked. Natt nodded with a smile on her face, meanwhile Athena asked a very sensible question. "What about me and James? We're not Ravenclaws. And it's not like the paintings gonna let us in..." "Ah, but you forget we have this!" I waved the Marauder's map around. "Well, I'm sure we maybe could find a passage to the common room..." James wrung his hands uncertainly. "Okay then." Natt said, "Jenny and I'll make sure the common room's empty at midnight, then we'll let you in. That a deal?" We all nodded and shook hands. 

At midnight, everyone was in bed except me and Natt, who were pretending to play slap jack, which was the only Muggle game we could think of at the time. I checked my pocket watch. "What time is it?" "It's 11:55, James and Athena should be-" We heard three knocks at the door. "Here. Fantastic!" I got up and slowly opened the painting, just enough to allow our two friends to slip through. "Did you do the surprise yet?" asked James. "No, don't worry," said Natt with a yawn. "Okay. What's this screwdriver you were talking about anyway? Might as well take a look while we wait." said Athena. I reached into the inside pocket of my robe and withdrew the tool I use. "Oh that's what that was... I was wondering ever since you pulled it out on the train. What does it do?" Athena asked. I shrugged. "I does everything except wood, apparently. Haven't figured out a wood setting yet and neither has my dad." "Oh. Maybe we could figure it out." said James, taking a seat on the hearth of the fireplace. "Maybe later... It's midnight!" I quickly shoved my pocket watch into my robe and set my screwdriver to 40 and soniced the orb on top of the fireplace and waited five minutes, expecting a hologram or something to appear on top of the orb. 

Suddenly James squints into the fireplace and says "Hey Athena... Come look at this..." Athena squinted too and gasped. "Oh yeah! There's definitely something in there! Natt! Jenny! Come look!" "No need to shout!" I said, crouching next to Athena. Then I emitted a squeak that didn't sound human. "Dad?! What are you doing in the fireplace?!" Sure enough, the back wall of the fireplace had disappeared and been replaced with what looked like a portal to my house. Meanwhile, the rest of my friends looked even more shocked than me. "Big surprise, huh?" said Dad, grinning as if he'd won a prize. "Yeah, but that still doesn't answer my question." I crossed my arms defiantly and gave him my most serious face. "Ah, you're just like your mom. Okay. Hold on to the mantle, and I'll explain everything." All four of us grasped the mantle and soon heard the clicking of gears or something coming from the fireplace. With a shudder, the fireplace flipped around and in a few seconds we were standing inside my living room, where the fire still blazed happily. "What kinda magic is this?" asked Athena, looking all over the fireplace. "It isn't magic," said my dad who was now sitting on the couch. "It's a little tech I developed using something I saw a long time ago on a spaceship full of clockwork repair droids. Except these windows are more stable and can be turned on and off with a flick of the screwdriver." "So," said Athena, "The magic orb allowed you to create the portal inside the school?" My dad nodded. "Yeah in a way. Want a Jammy Dodger?"

"So we're only allowed to use the 'time window' if we're in trouble?" I asked, still trying to process all the info. We'd all taken a few minutes to eat jammy dodgers and milk while my dad told us how the window worked and what the rules were for it. "Yes. Only open the window in an emergency or if you need a little time away from all the magic." "Wait..." said Athena, thinking. "This window works two ways... So couldn't YOU sneak in to Hogwarts using it?" "Aren't you clever?" said my dad with a friendly grin. "But once again, I would only use it for emergencies." Dad looked at Natt with a confused expression. "Uh, Jenny? Is your friend okay?" Natt looked like she was having a meltdown of pure joy. She seemed to be slowly sinking into her long scarf, grinning like a maniac. "Yeah, she's fine," said James, his mouth full of jammy dodger. "She just likes your work at UNIT, whatever that is. I have no idea." Now it was Dad's turn to be surprised. "How'd you know I worked at UNIT?" Natt was still having her meltdown, so I answered for her "She's a hacker. She hacks government bases for fun and UNIT is her favorite." Natt was finally able to speak and said "Ohmigosh I still can't believe we're talking to THE Doctor!" and then she went back into fan girl mode. After a few minutes of watching with concerned expressions we finally decided we should probably get back to Hogwarts and go to bed. I kissed my dad goodnight and took three packages of Jammy Dodgers with me back to the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, apologies in advance for anything extremely off-canon or any grammar/spelling issues! Enjoy, and let me know if you have any suggestions or recommendations!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Defense against the Dark Arts club

School progressed like normal... Well, as normal as you can get at a magic school. Around mid-November, Professor Longbottom, the herbology teacher, started a Defense against the Dark Arts club for people who wanted extra training besides what they were already getting from the class. Because Athena wanted to be an Auror, she decided to join up. The rest of us also decided to join up, not only for the extra training but also to support Athena. The first challenge of the club was to find the Room of Requirement, where it was all going down. We didn't have a problem because, of course, I read the Harry Potter books and the Order of the Phoenix was a particular favorite of mine. Turns out, the DADA club also doubled as a dueling club because we would always pair up to practice whatever spell we learned at the club meeting. I almost always paired up with Athena because we were both very good at magic and Natt and James paired up together because they both had their own strengths and they also had a similar skill level. At every club meeting, which was every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, we learned and mastered a different spell, and on Fridays we would review the spells learned that week and do a few practice duels.

One week, in December, we entered in the Room of Requirement to find Professor Longbottom standing by a large cabinet, looking extremely nervous. Once we'd all assembled, he began the lesson. "Today we are going to learn the Riddikulus charm. Does anyone know what that spell is used for?" I raised my hand. "It's used in defense against a Boggart, sir!" I said, immediately knowing what lay in the cabinet. "Correct Miss Smith. As you all know from your regular Defense against the Dark Arts class, a Boggart takes the form of one's worst fear, which makes them very difficult to defeat. However, to perform the Riddikulus charm, you have to think of something funny, so the Boggart will take that form. Would anyone like to try?" Once again, no one volunteered. Even Athena looked a little nervous, so I shrugged and raised my hand again. How bad could it be? I walked up to the cabinet and got my wand out and got into a fighting stance, ready to go. "Okay. Let's do this."  
Longbottom opened the cabinet with 'Alohomora' and suddenly my dad and mum fell out, dead as a door nail. My eyes widened and I fought back tears, reminding myself that it was just a Boggart, just a Boggart. I then closed my eyes to invasion something funny... How about my dad wearing a ridiculous outfit from 'when he was younger'? "RIDDIKULUS!" I shouted. I opened my eyes and broke out in a grin. There was my dad, wearing a clashing patchwork coat and holding a colorful umbrella. "Good, Miss Smith! Again!" I shouted the spell again and this time my dad wore a cricket outfit with a matching fedora. I laughed and so did the rest of my class, especially my friends because they'd already met my dad. After I defeated the Boggart, the rest of the class scrambled to try the Riddikulus charm on the Boggart themselves and I must say we got some pretty hilarious results. James' Riddikulus happened to be a smallish dragon wearing a tutu and pink bows. Natt's Riddikulus was a tall skinny lady wearing glasses- possibly her mom, wearing sporty clothes and clutching a football. And Finally, Athena's Riddikulus was the caretaker, Argus Filch, wearing a rainbow-colored vest and neon purple leggings. Even Professor Longbottom couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard at this.

The next meeting also had a Boggart, but it was under different circumstances. Today, we were going to learn the Patronus charm. This spell, in a summary, worked sort of like flight in the movie Peter Pan. You think happy thoughts in order for the spell to work. Athena was the first to volunteer this time. She stepped forward, looking a little nervous and she opened the cabinet herself, allowing the dementor/boggart to spill out and start moving towards her. "Expecto Patronum!" yelled Athena. A little silvery mist spilled from the tip of her wand but it didn't have any effect. Athena quickly recovered and yelled the spell a little louder and with more conviction. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" suddenly, a large owl burst out of the tip of her wand and attacked the dementor/Boggart. We all cheered for Athena as the Boggart retreated back into the cabinet and her Patronus dissipated. After that display, we paired into groups to practice the Patronus charm and make sure we can actually perform the spell successfully. It was kind of hard to see because of all the silvery mist all over the place, but every once in a while someone got the spell right and an animal or thing came prancing out of the mist. James' Patronus was a cool dragon that spat fire everywhere and swooped low over everyone's heads. Natt's Patronus was a wolf as big as a small horse. I could tell if someone was a muggle-born or raised because their Patronus would be something from the muggle world. For example, there was a Slytherin with a Toothless (the Dragon) Patronus and a Gryffindor with a Captain America Patronus. "What are you waiting for?" asked Athena. I tore my gaze away from the mist and pulled up a happy memory. After focusing on the memory for a few seconds, I yelled "Expecto Patronum!" and immediately, my Patronus erupted from my wand, fully formed, and instead of being happy the spell worked, I was puzzled. "Why is my Patronus a Police Box?"

* * *

 **Sorry If this chapter is too short, but I'm currently working on the next two chapters and I will post them as soon as they're done! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, apologies in advance for anything extremely off-canon or any grammar/spelling issues! Enjoy, and let me know if you have any suggestions or recommendations!**

* * *

Chapter 5: My Dad Explains a Thing

The night after the Patronus incident, my friends and I decided that we should tell my dad about the Patronus. Sure, it wasn't an emergency, but I had a gut feeling that he'd be glad I told him now instead of waiting. When we flipped the fireplace around and arrived at my house, my dad walked into the room and was so startled he nearly dropped his tea. "Jenny! Natt! James! Athena! What's wrong? Is it an emergency?" "No, dad. Something happened at school today that I wanted to tell you about." We all sat down and took turns telling the story and when we finally got to the part when we found out my Patronus was the blue box, my dad turned pale as paper. "Oh dear. I'd better go get your mum." My friends and I exchanged nervous looks as we waited for my dad to return and when he did, both he and mum looked calm and collected. "Jenny, on your birthday, I was going to tell you something important but I got distracted, remember?" I nodded, remembering how the owl carrying my Hogwarts letter had gotten stuck in the chimney. "Well, I was going to tell you about our past... Where me and your mother are from." "I thought you guys came from London..." I said uncertainly. "Well, it's a very long story that starts about fifteen years ago..."

"Okay, a long time ago, your Mum used to travel with a man called the Doctor. He was an alien, a Time Lord from Gallifrey, and very old." "How old?" "Mm... Around 907... Anyway, Rose and the Doctor travelled together for a few years until one day, the Doctor discovered that a void ship had arrived at Torchwood Tower in London. Turns out, this void ship had been built by the Daleks, an extremely dangerous race of aliens whose only purpose is to kill anything that isn't a Dalek. The void ship had not only carried the Daleks to London, but had also created a hole in the boundaries of reality that allowed the Cybermen to invade from a Parallel world. Long story short, the Doctor was able to defeat the two armies but not without a price. Rose ended up trapped in the parallel world with her parents and friend, Mickey. A few years later, the Daleks stole earth and put it in the Medusa Cascade to power a bomb that would destroy the universe. In stealing earth, the Daleks also once again made a hole in the boundaries of reality, so your mum was able to come back to her native world to help the Doctor and his other companions to defeat the Daleks. Well, while the battle and invasion of earth was going on, another Doctor was created, except he was a human clone. He was completely identical to the Time Lord, with the same memories and everything, except he only had one heart and he couldn't regenerate because he was half human. After the Daleks were defeated the second time around, Rose had to go back to the parallel world, but this time she could take the Human Doctor with her. Now, Jenny, I bet you can guess what happened to them..."

"So you're telling me I'm part alien?" "Time Lord, yes." I did not know how to react to this. I mean, it's not every day you're told that your parents are not only from a parallel world but your father's half alien. "Well that explains a lot," said Natt, scratching her chin. "Why?" asked James. "Well first off, I might not be a muggle, but I know that that device is definitely tech that is beyond this world," Athena chimed in, indicating my sonic screwdriver. "Not only didn't that, but when James first met Jenny and me, they were both speaking fluent Norse to each other and Jenny even realize it!" Added Natt. "Oh I'm glad to see you inherited your father's language skills!" said Mum with a smile. It was cool to find out my parent's past, but I had other questions. "So dad. Why didn't you rebuild the police bo- I mean TARDIS when you moved to this world with mum?" "I can't 'build' a TARDIS because it's a living thing, grown from TARDIS coral found only on Gallifrey and on other TARDISes." Athena opened her mouth. "And don't even think about trying to summon the TARDIS with a spell. That could result in ripping open the fabric of reality because you'd be pulling my TARDIS from a parallel universe." Athena closed her mouth after my Dad's remark. "Shame though," said my mum when she saw how disappointed me and my friends were. "She was a magnificent ship... Bigger on the inside, too, just like your dad's pockets!" Mum winked playfully. "You guys need to go back to Hogwarts. It's getting late and you can always send an owl if you have any more questions." My dad stood up, his empty mug in hand and headed up to bed. "Goodnight Jenny. Love ya." After I said goodnight to my mom too, me and my friends headed back to Hogwarts to continue school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Apologies for the wait, but I finally have the rest of this Crossover complete, and I'm happy to share! Just a reminder to let me know about anything off-canon or grammatically incorrect! Thank-you and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Relatively Short Chapter Called Christmas

So once again, Hogwarts continued as normal but this time, my friends and I had a lot more to talk about, not only because of the recent development (of me being part Time Lord) but because we were getting into the more complicated spells in our classes, like turning a rat into a block, and getting to more dangerous animals in Hagrid's class like the Griffin. We were kind of sad to be separated when we each went home during the winter holiday, but we promised to send owls to keep up with each other. However, I was pleasantly surprised to find out that my parents wanted to invite my friends and their families over to Christmas dinner. Since we lived in my grandparent's mansion, having space wasn't a problem, but Merlin had a lot of work to do because he had to deliver all of the invites to my friends. Luckily I got my responses relatively soon, and everyone said they could make it to the dinner.

On Christmas, I couldn't wait to give my friends their gifts and I also couldn't wait to meet their parents. The first to arrive were Natt and her parents, Sean and Michelle, who were wearing wool Christmas sweaters and long sweatpants and looked like they didn't get out too often. "Natt!" I embraced my friend and complimented her scarf, which instead of it being her signature blue and yellow, was a festive combination of red and green. Her mom brought hot chocolate pie, which we set on the table in the brightly decorated dining room. Soon, James arrived with his dad, Wilson Teknol, and Athena arrived with her mom and dad, Silus and Mona. Once everyone had arrived and put their gifts under the tree, we got started with eating the food. It was delicious, having been cooked by our family earlier that day and when we got to the desserts, we were almost full to bursting! During the meal and gift exchange, we got to know the other families, and they were all pretty nice.

James' father, Wilson, worked as a cashier at Flourish and Blotts and had a rather quiet, bookish personality despite the large knowledge of books he had. On the other hand, Silus and Mona both worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle artifacts office, where they studied confiscated Muggle things and locked them up. "Sounds like what UNIT and Torchwood does with alien artifacts!" said my dad with a laugh. Finally, Natt's parents were both computer programmers for hire, but they made considerably good money because they were often hired by the government to retrieve lost files and whatnot. Despite not getting out often, they were very funny and entertaining, even to the wizard parents and kids. "Hmm..." said Wilson, looking at my dad while he was describing his job at UNIT. "You remind me of someone, Doctor... Another shopkeeper at Diagon alley acts kind of like you in your mannerisms." I didn't really want to hear the conversation, and I could tell my friends looked bored as well, so I decided to take them up to my room so we could talk in private.

"Sorry about the mess guys," I said as I walked into my room. My floor wasn't necessarily the messy part. The messy part of my room was my walls. Except for where my unmade bed touched the wall, nearly every square inch of space was covered in drawings, sketches, and blueprints as well as tidbits of ideas I've been working on. And that's not even the craziest part. When I was born, my dad insisted that my room's ceiling be painted like the night sky so now, at 11; I could identify every planet, constellation, and star on my ceiling. "This is... quite a room..." said James, looking at the nearest blueprint. For an hour or so we looked at pictures and talked about what we were doing over break until it was time to leave. As I waved goodbye to my friends, I wondered what was in store for us once we got back to Hogwarts. Little did I know that things were going to get a lot stranger...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Weird Tremors under the Castle 

Once the Christmas Holiday was over, we were back at Hogwarts and our classes resumed as usual...almost. You see, we realized something was off when we got to school because there were short periods of almost unnoticeable tremors that vibrated glasses of water and the like, sort of what they have over in California. At first, we thought that Peeves, the school's poltergeist, was causing a ruckus on purpose but alas that was not the case. As the weeks went by, the tremors became more frequent and noticeable until there were large tremors every few hours that knocked over goblets and suits of armor. The teachers said they were trying to figure out what was happening, but for me the tremors gradually became more and more annoying until one day, I snapped. "Argh! I'm fed up with these earthquakes!" I said after having my books spill over my homework due to a tremor. "Same here," said Natt, picking her books up off the floor. "I think we should investigate it ourselves," said Athena, continuing to write on her herbology homework, "I mean it's obvious that the teachers and professors aren't making any progress, so maybe we need to take matters into our own hands." "Yes, but how?" asked James while he was practicing the levitating spell. "What magic can we do that would find something that the teachers couldn't?" "Meet us by the Ravenclaw portrait tonight and you'll see," I said with a sly grin. 

That night, Natt and I slipped out of the portrait dressed in comfortable school robes and found Athena and James waiting for us. James was looking nervous as always and told us that he'd come because Athena convinced him to. I quickly told them the plan in hushed voices, as not to alert Filch or Mrs. Norris of our status outside the dorms. "Okay, since we have no Invisibility Cloak, we're gonna have to be quiet. James, you're going to keep track of where we are in the school using the copy of the Marauder's map, and Natt is going to keep the map lit using her wand. Athena, you're going to be up front with me, lighting the way with my torch. Normally, I'd have you use the Lumos charm, but the torch can give us a lot more light. As for me, I've set my sonic screwdriver to track down whatever's creating the disturbance under the castle. Sound good?" My friends nodded their consent and then we were off. 

My sonic screwdriver sort of acted like a small metal detector, except it was detecting strange occurrences instead of metal. As we got closer, the little purple light on the end of the screwdriver flashed more rapidly and buzzed in time to the flashes. Finally, I knew we were at our destination when the light and sound was on almost continuously. I switched off the screwdriver and asked James where we had ended up. We'd taken a lot of twists and turns, but I trusted that James would keep up and he did. "We're over by the girl's bathroom on the second floor..." Suddenly Athena looked spooked. "I've heard bad stories about this particular bathroom from the older Slytherins," she said worriedly. "So have I. I heard it was..." James gulped. "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." "Well I'm sure she won't mind us investigating will she?" I said brightly, remembering the peculiar ghost from the books. "She must want the tremors to stop, too!" "Who's Moaning Myrtle?" asked Natt. "Oh, just the ghost that lives in the bathroom," I said calmly, walking in. "Come along, guys!" 

We walked into the spacious bathroom, our footsteps echoing around the stone walls. Even though the bathroom was empty, poor James looked positively mortified and stuck closely to Athena, as she was one of the strongest witches in our group. Suddenly we heard a splashing in a stall. Natt crept slowly over to look when suddenly, a female ghost shot out of the stall, startling all of us. "You must be Myrtle!" Athena said, always quick to recover. "I suppose you're here to fix the plumbing problem?" The ghost said, also recovering. "Er- yes we are! Where do you think the problem is?" said Natt, also playing along. "Oh, I think the sink over there has an issue," Myrtle said, floating back to her stall. "It seems to be shaking more than usual..." and then the creepy Spector was gone. "Hmm...Interesting..." I scanned the sink with my screwdriver and checked the readings. "There seems to be a significant amount of magic here, even for this school!" I kept my screwdriver out, thinking we would need it again and I was right. Suddenly, I noticed some strange grooves upon closer examination of the sink and I called my friends over to confirm. "Yeah, it looked some kind of... I dunno... Secret door?" said Natt uncertainly. "Actually, I was thinking this bathroom looked familiar, and now I know why!" said Athena after she examined the door. "To scare the first year Slytherins, the older kids tell us about the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk that used to live there. It was said that only someone who speaks Parseltounge could open the Chamber, and as far as I know, there is no living heir besides Harry Potter." "So you think that this sink is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets?" asked James. "Yeah. But even if that was where the tremors were coming from, how would we get in? I sure can't speak Parseltounge, and even with Jenny's language talent I don't think she can voluntarily speak snake. Can you?" I shook my head. We all stared at the sink for a minute, thinking about how to get in. Finally, I got impatient and, aiming my sonic screwdriver at the sink, I said "Screw this!" and with a bang, the sink opened up to reveal a flight of stairs leading downwards. "Nice pun," Natt said, and with me in the lead, we all descended into the Chamber of Secrets.


	8. Chapter 8

**An FYI before you read this chapter: This is told from Natt Sulfur's point of view for storytelling reasons.. Thank you, and please let me know about any grammar issues or off-canon things I need to fix. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Chamber of Secrets has More Secrets -*Told from Natt's Point of View*

When we finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, I got my first glance of the Chamber. It was vast, and very dark, like a huge underground cave. In fact, it was so dark that despite the light from all four of our wands plus the torch that Jenny brought, I still couldn't see the ceiling of the Chamber. "Funny, at the end of the book, the Chamber of Secrets caved in... There shouldn't even BE anything down here..." said Jenny. James examined a nearby wall and said "Hey it looks like the Chamber did cave in at one point, but look," he pointed to some odd grooves along the wall, "It looks like someone's been carving out tunnels, maybe even expanding the chamber." Athena looked where James was looking and confirmed. "Ya, what James is saying are true. So whoever's excavating this tunnel must be the one causing the tremors!" "Great! Glad I'm right. Can we leave now?" James wrung his hands nervously, looking towards the exit. "You can if you want to," said Jenny, "But I want to stop the tremors, not find the source and then run off." James opened his mouth to respond when suddenly we heard a raspy sound echo through the Chamber. "Was that you?" I asked, fearing the answer. "No," said James, a quaver in his voice. We listened intently for a few minutes and sure enough, the raspy, garbled noise came again. It actually came from the left tunnel, so we decided to follow the noises.

We walked for at least five minutes when finally we saw some lights up ahead, so to avoid being seen we ducked behind a piece of debris. I dunno what I expected. Robots, maybe space aliens? Turns out, I was right on both guesses. Only a few minutes after we'd hidden behind the chunk of rock, three shiny pepper pots turned round the corner. Well, they looked like pepper pots, which seemed to be armed with a plunger and a whisk. They each had an eyestalk with a blue glow at the end, and two lights on either side of its domed head that flashed as it spoke. "Those must be the Daleks my Dad talked about," said Jenny, watching the aliens intently, "I can feel it..." suddenly the first alien spoke in that raspy voice we heard earlier, communicating with its other alien buddies. "Our excavations of the tunnels are a success," it said. "Soon the tunnels will be complete and we can exterminate London," Another one added. "All hail the Daleks!" the third one said triumphantly. "I KNEW it!" said Jenny, a little too loudly. The Daleks stopped and we all held our breaths, praying they wouldn't notice us hiding behind the debris. From what I heard of these things (from Jenny's Dad), their tech is so powerful that it once transported the earth to the Medusa Cascade back on Jenny's parent's native universe.

"Scanning for non-Dalek life forms!" the first Dalek said. "Get your wands ready," whispered Athena, gripping her wand tightly. No sooner than she had warned us, all three of the Daleks turned to our hiding place and started yelling "Humans detected! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" We started running as fast as our legs could carry us. Unfortunately, the Daleks' hovering abilities were way faster than our running speed, so now we began running backwards, trying different defense against the dark arts spells in order to get rid of the Daleks. Also unfortunately, the aliens' constant chanting of "Exterminate!" and the explosions from their whisk-guns were calling all of their little Dalek buddies, so with every minute the number of Daleks chasing us increased. Their armor must have been magic proof, because all of our spells merely bounced off of them without harm. Occasionally, we were able to throw a Dalek or two using "Wingardium Leviosa", but other than that; no other spell really had any effect.

We must have taken a wrong turn at some point, because suddenly, we reached a dead end in the tunnel and the Daleks surrounded us, only visible by the light produced from Jenny's torch. "Scanning the humans... Time Lord DNA detected!" I expected Jenny to look worried, especially because they knew about her alien genetics, but she remained calm and collected. "Yeah, I'm part Time Lord. My dad is the Doctor!" Immediately, as if by instinct, the Daleks backed up out of fear. I thought it was smart that Jenny didn't mention her dad was the Human Doctor. That would've complicated things. "Exterminate the Doctor's daughter!" said the lead Dalek, and he fired a laser at Jenny. The thin blue beam caught her on one side, and Jenny collapsed, wand in hand. "No!" I said and despite the Daleks, me, James, and Athena ran to Jenny and picked her up to drag her as far from the Daleks as possible. I looked at her face. She defiantly looked at the Daleks and said two words, right before she went limp and dropped her wand on the ground. I'm guessing you want to know those words... She said "Accio TARDIS".

What happened next was astonishing. Once Jenny went limp, presumably dead, the Daleks started advancing towards our little group again, chanting their raspy cries for extermination. They were so loud that I somehow missed a blue box arrive right behind me. In fact, I bumped into it as I was walking backwards. "What the-" I said, turning my head to look at it. Before I could say anything else, the door opened inwards and a man stepped out, immediately rushing towards us. It was too dark to see him clearly, but it became apparent he was here to help. He held out his arms and told us to give Jenny to him, while also yelling out "RIVER! START THE TARDIS! QUICKLY!" He ran into the box, carrying Jenny, whose hands and face had mysteriously started to glow a bright gold color. The rest of us had no choice but to follow.

"The box... It's..." "Bigger on the inside, yes I know!" said the man, interrupting me. The inside of the box- I mean TARDIS- was grey and blue, with a console in the middle of the room and a few corridors that may have led to other places on the spaceship, but that wasn't my concern right now. "River, are you going?" the man said, placing, the now-glowing Jenny on a nearby chair. "Yes, I'm having the TARDIS locate a safe spot, away from the Daleks." The woman who spoke, River, was pressing buttons all over the round console. She had very poufy hair that was almost as curly as Athena's and she carried a gun in a holster on her waist. Suddenly, we heard a strange whooshing noise, and a few silver rings above the console started spinning in time to the noise. "Wait... Before we go anywhere with you two in this box," I said defensively, crossing my arms, "Who are you?" The man who carried Jenny earlier stepped into the light, and how I could see that he was tall, skinny, and wore a red bow tie. "Sorry, I've been rude. Hello, I'm the Doctor."

* * *

 **Yes, I know I have been somewhat trolly with this chapter, but I promise that Jenny's story will be continued in Part Two: Stranger than Time Lords! Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

 **Update: Stranger than Time Lords is now available for reading!  
**


End file.
